Bad Girl
by Super Taxi Driver
Summary: Carmelita won't let him, even if it's mating season, but a song can change her mind, Sly X Carmelita, song: "Bad Girl" from Usher, rated T and M, if you know what's good for you then don't read, but if you think you're mature enough, read...


_Sly: Ummm... now this became interesting!_

_Burnout04: Just don't tell her OK? I'll give the fanfic to her!_

_Sly: Chill!_

_Burnout04: Hi! My new one-shot "Bad Girl" has a summary that you'll need to see in the story, the story is rated both T and M, to warn you_

_Sly: We hope you enjoy it... I mean, you and Carmelita..._

_Carmelita: Me?_

_Burnout04: It's better you run away now..._

* * *

**Bad Girl**

Sly: Come on! I know you have there!

Carmelita: Aff... why don't you just leave me alone Sly!

Sly: Caaaarm...

Carmelita: Sly... please! I'm in patrol! I can't just fuck you right now! (_A/N: And that's why this story is rated M together with T..._)

Sly just asked her if she wanted to do it, but she didn't, of course, it was mating season, but Sly was having a hard time!

Sly: Maybe saying won't help it...

Then a music intro began to play, and when the intro was passing, Sly said:

"I don't know why you don't want to let that bad girl out of you Carmelita, why don't you want? Maybe I can help you with that."

Then the song started:

[Sly]  
**_Sho nuff_**  
**_Showdy_**  
**_What it do?_**  
**_Oooooooh_**  
**_Pimpin', oh boy_**  
**uh**

She didn't knew the song, but it was entering in her mind like crazy...

**_What y'all know about a  
Supermodel  
Fresh outta Elle magazine  
Buy her own bottles  
Look pimp juice, I need me one  
Bad than a mutha  
I hear you sayin'  
I need a bad girl  
If you're a bad girl_**

That feeling of being that type of girl in the song was coming stronger when Sly got closer to her.

**_Playas when you see me  
Act like you know me  
I keep a _****_dollar_****_ worth of dimes  
You know pimpin' ain't easy  
For all my chicks in the club  
Who knows how to cut a rug  
If you're a bad girl  
Get at me bad girl_**

She started to kick her fingers and whipping her tail left and right following the beat.

**_Ooh work me baby  
Shakin' it the way I like  
I'm ready to be bad  
I need a bad girl (say yeah)  
Get at me bad girl  
What sexy lady's comin' home with me tonight?  
I'm ready to be bad  
I need a bad girl (super bad baby)  
Get at me bad girl_**

She was felting amazing, she never knew Sly had that voice

Carmelita: What a voice Sly...

**_Now I've seen a lotta broads  
All on one accord  
Everyone looked the same but  
Take a look at my dame (my dame)_**

She wanted to sing along, she waited to the chorus to sing and dance together with him, while she was on the wall, he tried to show her shoulders (sexy shoulders) by taking off her jacket, she let him.

**_Fo' sho', she take that Hpnotiq or Alize  
There ain't much more I can say but (I need a)  
I need a bad girl (bad girl)  
If you're a bad girl_**

**_Got one thou' on the bar now_**  
**_Chick need a drink on the flo' now_**  
**_Look at them bad girls movin' it_**  
**_Makin' faces while they doin' it_**  
**_Oh, I wanna take one to the restroom_**  
**_So close I'm smellin' like your perfume_**  
**_If you're a bad girl_**  
**_Get at me bad girl_**

She started to sing and dance with him

[Sly and Carmelita]  
_**Ooh work me baby**_  
_**Shakin' it the way I like**_  
_**I'm ready to be bad**_  
_**I need a bad girl (say yeah)**_  
_**Get at me bad girl**_  
_**What sexy lady's comin' home with me tonight?**_  
_**I'm ready to be bad**_  
_**I need a bad girl (super bad baby)**_  
_**Get at me bad girl**_

Then she told.

Carmelita: Sly... you're helping me to have something that I didn't had since I joined the force...

Sly: That's why I'm here baby...

Carmelita: Sly...

Sly: Carmelita...

**_If you wanna party  
I got what'chu lookin' for  
Come see me in the V.I.P. for bad company  
It's very necessary  
To be that kinda girl for me  
If you are, then baby come  
Let's leave_**

Carmelita: I'm not believing why I'm saying this but... Fuck me Sly...

**_Ooh work me baby  
Shakin' it the way I like  
I'm ready to be bad  
I need a bad girl (say yeah)  
Get at me bad girl  
What sexy lady's comin' home with me tonight?  
I'm ready to be bad  
I need a bad girl (super bad baby)  
Get at me bad girl_**

Sly: I would like to do that with pleasure...

As the last part of the song played, Sly was already doing it with Carmelita.

[Usher]  
**_Callin' all girls around the world _**  
**_Yeah, get bad_**  
**_If you're out there I wanna see you_**  
**_If you hear me get at me_**  
**_Bad girls around the world_**  
**_Yeah, stay bad if you're out there_**  
**_I wanna see you if you hear me_**  
**_Get at me bad girl_**

Sly: _**Get me BAD GIRL...**_

* * *

_A/N: AAAAAAAAAnd what do you thought Carm?_

_Carmelita: I rejected him at the start, but fucked him at the end?_

_Burnout04: Hey, don't blame me, it was his idea._

_Sly: ANDERSON!_

_Burnout04: Bye! *runs away with Sly and Carmelita chasing him*_


End file.
